horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Prerogative (Britney Spears cover)
"My Perogative" is a song originally by American singer Bobby Brown for his 1988 album, "Don't Be Cruel". The song was then covered by Britney Spears in 2004 for her Greatest Hits album of the same name. Lyrics People can take everything away from you But they can never take away your truth But the question is.. Can you handle mine? They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting boys is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real? But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal about my sister Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I won this fight Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative that's my prerogative (it's my prerogative) It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) You can’t tell me what to do Don't get me wrong I'm really not souped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships really gets me down I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative That’s my prerogative Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative that's my prerogative It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) You can’t tell me what to do why can't I live my life without all of the things That people say oh oh Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative (they say I’m crazy) Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? (they say I’m nasty) I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative (it's my prerogative) Why It Sucks # Britneys nasally and electronically processed vocals do not fit well with the track compared to Bobby Brown's rough yet smooth vocals. # The original new jack swing sound that made the original track iconic is replaced with a more electro/synthpop orientated sound and just doesn't sound good at all. # The song received mostly negative reviews from critics with most calling it a useless and unnecessary cover, although many praised many aspects of the video. # The cover flopped hard, and didn't even crack the Billboard Hot 100, which is quite an embarrassment since at this time Britney was releasing chart topping hits left and right. Video Category:Britney Spears Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists